Never Let Me Go
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: She grew up with dinosaurs. But following the disaster that happened on Isla Nublar in 93, forced her to leave the only life she's ever known. Years later, she finds herself back to where it all began. She just didn't expected to fall in love..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm trying once again to bring another story your way. Please let me know what you think of it.**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _ **Isla Sorna Desember 1990.**_

All you could hear, was bird calls up in the threes. It was as if the forest was asleep. The animals by the water was having a slow day, letting themselves soak in the cool water, seeming it was so warm outside. It seemed to be a calm, and soothing day in the forest.

But not for long.

The bushes started to move, and it gained the animals attention. They quivered at the thought of what potential threat that was heading their way.

A little girl, no older that five, ran through the bushes, panting heavily. She was running from something, and she was running fast. She hid behind a large tree, trying her best to catch her breath. She looked around frantically, trying to find out where to run to next. Where would be safe for her to go?

She heard something move behind the tree, and she ran for it, no other option. All she had to do, was to reach the fence. If she could do that, she would be safe. The sound of stomping feet alerted her that she needed to move even quicker. She ran as fast as her little legs could muster.

There! Over there in the distance. She could see the fence. She was almost there, and she knew that it was a chance she could make it.

The sounds and anticipation were almost too much, but she was going to make this. The noises behind her shifted, and for a second, she thought that she had made it. She was safe.

Out of nowhere, something cut her off, screeching and clawing in the air. The little girl screamed, but wasn't able to stop, and smacked right into the creature making the both of them tumble to the ground.

The creature got up way quicker than the girl, and she was staring, right into the terrifying eyes of a dinosaur, a T-Rex. Not a fully grown one, but a baby one, strong and lethal none there less. The little girl didn't know what to do in this compromising position, and she knew she was defeated. The T-Rex walked slowly towards her, studying her every move, studying to see if she was something to be eaten. The little girl didn't move from her spot, trying to figure out what the dinosaur would do. The T-Rex towered over her, all she had to do was charge, and the little girl would be done for.

Suddenly, the dinosaur went for it, snarling terrifyingly and attacked the little girl. She let out a shriek, that made bird take off scared, but there was no reason to.

In the next moment, all you could hear were full on laughter. It was the little girl… she was laughing so hard, and with good reason. She was being attacked with kisses, by the little baby- T-Rex. The dinosaur was licking her all over like a dog.

"Rexy! Don't do that! That's so gross!" The girl said in between laughter. She gently pushed the T-Rex back, and it obeyed her just like that. "You're really getting the hang of hide and seek."

The T-Rex looked at her, not quite understand what she was saying, and cocked her head to the side. The little girl let out a sigh, before wrapping her arms around it's neck.

"You're my best friend, Rexy. And we'll be together forever." She said closing her eyes tightly together.

* * *

What the girl didn't know, was the ones watching them this whole time. She was being watched with hawk eyes. A mother standing there, fearing for her daughter's life. She felt someone approaching her and wasn't that surprised to see her husband standing there next to her.

"She should not be playing around like that. She could easily get herself killed." The mother said, wanting this to stop.

"She's perfectly safe. I don't think there's anything that thing will do to hurt our daughter. They've been together every day since the day she hatched months ago. I don't see the harm in them bonding and playing." Her husband said. "We helped create her, remember?"

"Hey! We don't know what that dinosaur can do. She's growing so fast, it's not long before we must keep her locked up in that cage. I fear for our daughter's life." The woman said, and she felt sad about saying it.

"Don't worry. She won't do anything to our little girl. Everything will be fine." He said, kissing his wife's forehead. He gave her a smile and walked towards his daughter and her playmate. She stood there, watching them. They were acting as if Rexy was a dog… but she had second thoughts about what they've done here on this island.

"Yeah? But why do I feel we've already signed our death sentences?" The woman muttered under her breath, before calling her family in for dinner.

The little girl, said goodbye to her dinosaur, placing her back into her cage, and ran back into her mother's arms.

She counted herself luckiest girl in the world… having a family, and her own T-Rex. They were going to live here together forever…

* * *

That night, the little girl was put to sleep in her bedroom. It was filled with fossils and dinosaur toys, even some dinosaur teeth were preoccupying her room. She was jumping up and down on her bed, which was placed by the window, so she had a good view out to the place Rexy stayed when she wasn't playing with her. A bright laughter erupted, and she really enjoyed herself.

The door opened, and her mother walked through it.

"What are you still doing up?" Her mother said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be in bed a long time ago, missy."

The little girl giggled but jumped under her sheets. Her mother sat down on her bed, caressing her face in comfort. She started to sing for her child and watch as she fell asleep.

She slowly walked away from the bed, trying to be as silent as possible. The door made a noise, and woke the little girl up…

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" The mother replied gently.

"We're going to stay together forever, right?" the little girl asked.

"Of course, we are sweetheart. Nothing's gonna change that." The mother replied. "You, me and your daddy."

"And Rexy." The little girl added to her mother dismay. But she didn't want to break her little heart just yet.

"Nothing's gonna change, sweetheart."

But little did they know… in a short time, everything would change their lives forever.

* * *

 ** _Right outside Isla Nublar June 1993._**

She slept soundly in his arms. Dr. Alan Grant looked down at the little girl in his arms. She had some cuts and bruises, but she was the one with the least injuries of the ones that escaped.

"What is going to happen to her?" Ellie asked, breaking the silence in the helicopter. Mr. Hammond sat in the far right, not taking his eyes off her. He felt so responsible for what happened, to them all… but especially her.

"I don't know…" Alan answered in a whisper. "Right now, I don't think anyone knows."

"She just lost both her parents on that island. She doesn't have anyone anymore. We can't just let her disappear in the system. God knows what she'll become. She's going to need a lot of help, after what she experienced." Ellie said, saying what everyone was thinking out loud.

"She has spent most of her life out there on that island. She was born there." John Hammond said, interrupting them. "I knew her parents very well. And it saddens me that they won't be able to see her grow up."

The little girl started to stir but stayed asleep. "Rexy… don't go…" she muttered in her sleep.

Ellie felt conflicted. She wanted to protect this girl with all her might, but she wasn't sure she could do it alone.

"I want to give her a home." Ellie said without hesitation, and it made Alan look up in confusion.

"What? Are you crazy? We can't take her in." Alan told her and the two of them looked at each other for the longest time. They tried to see who could read the other one better.

"I'm not saying the two of us should take her in…" Ellie told him. "I'm saying I am."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet, but give it a chance :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and thank you for all of you who follows and put this story as their favorite. It means a lot to me.**

 **The next chapter is coming your way. There's no Owen just yet, but it's coming soon. I promise. I would also like to say that I know nothing about dinosaurs, nor their behavior... it's strictly fiction, so whatever I write is not like the real thing. So if it's all wrong for you, you know now.**

 _ **I do not own Jurassic Park or Jurassic World, only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _"I'm not saying that the two of us should take care of her. I'm saying that I am."_

* * *

 ** _Howard University, Washington D.C. December 2013_**

A lot of things has changed since that fateful decision Ellie made about that little girl. It makes you wonder what would become of her, if she wasn't taken in by Dr. Ellie Sattler. Or Ellie Degler as her name has been since the late 1990's.

I am glad to tell you all that she's just fine. I am that girl. I'm Kate Sattler, or Dr. Kate Sattler, seeing I just finished my PhD in paleontology six months ago. Now, I'm back at the university, since they wanted to talk to students in their first year at university, to give them a boost. I have seen more than my fair share of things, and let's face it… the school knew I was connected to someone that was one of the first to see live dinosaurs, outside InGen and John Hammond.

That was before Jurassic World opened in 2005 and it became a public domain. I promised myself that I would never go back there. Not after I lost Rexy. It wasn't the same without her anymore. I didn't want to do that to myself. That part of my life was over, and over the last 20 years, I had learned to accept that. I straightened out my outfit, getting ready to go out before the class, when I received a text from my mother, telling me good luck and one from my little brother, telling me to kick ass. Sometimes, I forget that he's grown up to be a 15-year-old boy.

"Please welcome, Dr. Kate Sattler." I heard the professor say, and that's my cue to step out. They all started clapping, welcoming me greatly.

"Thank you everyone. I'm Dr. Sattler, but I would rather you call me Kate. Dr. Sattler makes me seem old, or worse… my mother." I said, breaking the ice a little, making them laugh.

"I want to thank the University for inviting me back here, to talk to you about the T-Rex. Even though it feels like I'm back in class, which is a little strange to me, but I'll survive."

I looked around the auditorium, and I've never realized how big it actually is. I took a deep breath and started the lecture. During the lecture, I brought out a replica of Rexy's scull, which my mom and Alan Grant helped me construct a few years ago.

* * *

It seemed to go really well, and I felt good by telling them all I've ever learned about the T-Rex and it made me miss Rexy even more. I shook off that feeling and continued with my lesson.

"So, to sum up, a T-Rex is protective of their own, and they showed that they had a conscience, and ability to love, not so unlike us humans. And with a lot of patience, they could co-exist with humans, if we just took the time to do so." I said, knowing that this would set someone off.

"How could you possibly know that." One of the students argued. "How could you possibly know that an animal that size, would not turn on us the first chance he got? There's no way that it's possible."

"I can with great certain, tell you that it's extremely possible, maybe not with everyone, but it is possible in some cases." I said calmly.

"It's not like it's a dog. You can't live with it in your house. It's not a pet. there's no way of knowing how a T-Rex and a human would interact as equals."

I knew I could stand here forever, arguing. And I knew that this was a stupid thing to do, but I was so desperate for them to believe me.

"I could stand here, argue with you about this, but I am not going to do that. I just speak out of experience, and I know what they are capable of." I said calmly. Taking out what looks like a CD.

"I will show you something, no one has ever seen. Not even John Hammond saw this when he was still alive. This is a homemade video, recorded in 1992. I was only 7 years old. Rexy was only 2, but almost fully grown." I told them, putting the DVD in. Not even my professors had ever seen this, and they all looked at each other with a strange look on their faces. I used to watch this when I really missed her, and my biological mom and dad. I wished they could be here today.

This video was taken right before she was transferred to Isla Nublar, and it was one of the last times I was with her without the cages she was to move into at that island. My dad was the one filming it, and it made me sad to hear his voice.

* * *

 _"It's April 1992 here on Isla Sorna. Kate has just celebrated her birthday, and suddenly, I could not seem to find her anywhere. That's when I found this…"_

 _The footage of me running around in the huge cage, laughing and playing tags with a giant beast, had the audience in awe._

 _"You cannot catch me, Rexy!" I heard the younger version of me yell out in laughter. The ground was shattering, and the T-rex's roar would've scared everyone besides me. I tried my best to match the roar, which was a fail attempt. Rexy brought her large head down for me to pet. I watched myself wrapping my tiny arms around her snout, hugging her tightly._

 _"I love you, Rexy." I heard myself say._

 _The video stopped, revealing new footage, and the first thing you saw, was the giant, terrifying creature, laying there on the ground, sleeping soundly._

 _"Now this is not something you see every day, a T-Rex laying down, being this vulnerable. Which I found odd. But soon, you'll see the reason why."_

 _It seemed as if the huge animal was protecting someone. There, all wrapped up by Rexy's tail, was mw, sound asleep, clinging to her large friend. At the commotion with her father coming closer, made Rexy pop an eye open, looking straight at him. A low growl escaped her throat, warning him to not come any closer._

 _"Hey, it's okay, Rexy. I'm not here to take her away." My dad said to calm the creature down. Rexy brought me closer to herself, letting out a breath. She seemed to accept having my dad this close to us and closed her eyes again._

 _"If someone had told me that this was possible, that we could co-exist with these animals, then maybe this park could actually work. With high security that is. And let's not forget. That even though these two get along, doesn't mean that others will. This is just one case out of thousands to come. No one should take this friendship for granted."_

* * *

I decided to stop the video there. The crowd seemed speechless, and you could've heard a pin drop.

"That feels like a lifetime ago, really." I said, trying to break the tension. One of the students held up his hand, looking at me in disbelief.

"You were there, weren't you? That day at Jurassic Park. Where all those people were killed?" He asked, and this is exactly why I didn't want to show them this. I never wanted to talk about that time of my life.

"Yes, that's right. I was there, but I don't want to talk about that." I said, trying to get back to the lecture.

"Is it true that your T-Rex killed your parents?" Another student asked, and it made me freeze up.

"Let me get one thing straight… Rexy never did anything to hurt me, or my family. What happened on that island, was horrible, and I hope that you'll never have to experience that." I told them, trying to silently plead them, not to ask any more questions about it.

At some point, the professors had to interfere, telling the students to leave the matter alone. I wanted to be stronger, but even after 20 years, I wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

* * *

After the lecture, I found myself sitting in the auditorium, talking to my mother on the phone.

 ** _"Was it really that horrible?"_**

 _"I completely messed up, mom! The minute they knew I was on that Island 20 years ago, they wanted to know everything about it. I froze, and the professors had to stop them, threatening to stop this lecture."_

 ** _"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know how much you were looking forward to this lecture. But you're still pretty new at this. You just graduated six months ago."_**

 _"Yeah, I know… but that wasn't it, mom… I still miss her… I miss Rexy so much… and it pains me to know that I'll never get to see her again."_

 ** _"I know, honey. I know it hurts. And I know that you still miss your biological parents… And that's okay. Hey… What do you say to come over here tonight, and have a glass of wine and talk for a while?"_**

 _"Yeah, that sounds nice, mom. I'll see you in about two hours. I love you."_

 ** _"Love you too, honey."_**

I hung up the phone and sat down on the desk. I let out a sigh and looked up at the now white canvas which my video was playing a few hours earlier. I pushed the ON button, and started the video again. It was something else to see it alone. Here, no one could see my tears, or judge me for feeling this way about Rexy. Yes, she killed someone on that island, but she also saved us from the velociraptors. Too bad she wasn't quick enough to save my parents before that heard of Velociraptors killed them that day. She was too late for that.

"Ms. Sattler, do you have a moment to talk?" I heard a voice say behind me and it made me turn around quickly.

"It's Dr. Sattler, actually. What can I do for you….?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was watching your lecture earlier. It was rather interesting what you said about the T-Rex. It gives us another perspective about that majestic animal. I think you're on to something when it comes to coexisting with them." The man said, walking around the desk touching the replica of Rexy's skull.

"I'm sorry… Who are you?" I asked.

"I am someone that's here to offer you a job." He said, calmly, looking straight at me. He struck me as a man which made everything happen, once he set his mind to something.

"Okay? Well, that's flattering. But I have two questions… Number one… Who are you? And number two… Why on earth would I just accept a job from someone I don't know?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with him standing there.

The man started to laugh at me, before continuing.

"My name is Simon Masrani, I am the owner of Jurassic World, and I would love for you to come work for me at the park." Mr. Masrani said, and it made my face turn white.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I said, starting to pack my things together hastily.

"Now, hear me out, Dr. Sattler. This is a very good opportunity for you. You have a unique approach when it comes to studying their behavior, and I have a team at my park that you would work very well with." Mr. Masrani told me. "Plus, it's a well payed job, and you know the area better than most."

"With all due respect, Mr. Masrani, no money in the world will ever make me step foot on that Island ever again. So, I respectfully decline your offer." I said as nicely as possible. There was no way I would ever go back. The memories were too painful, and that place without Rexy would be torture.

Mr. Masrani started to smile and place a new modern Apple laptop on the desk, hooking it up to the projector.

"I think I can offer you something that I'm sure you can't refuse." Mr. Masrani said, and turned the computer on. "This is live from my park right now."

I turned to look at it, and what I saw really messed with my head. The footage showed something I thought I would never see again. I recognized every feature, from the tip of her tale, all the way up to the scars on her neck, to the kind eyes and her cute nose.

"That's impossible." I whispered, not trusting my own voice.

"Everything is possible, Dr. Sattler." Mr. Masrani, and I could hear the smugness in his voice, but I didn't care. My eyes were fixed on the creature before me.

My Rexy….

"So, Dr. Sattler… Do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. It makes me write better.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***pallendin pie: Thank you so much!**

 ***NicoleR85: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 ***SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all my new followers on this story. And those of you who put this as their favorite. It really means a lot to me, and I hope you'll continue to read this story, and give me your thoughts on it.**

 **The next chapter is here, and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 _ **I do not own Jurassic Park or Jurassic World. Only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ** _January 2014._**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. We are descending in about 5 minutes, so we ask all our passengers to recline their seats and put up your tray. We should be arriving Costa Rica momentarily."_

You may ask yourself what I was doing here. On my way to Costa Rica… on my way to Isla Nublar. Simon Masrani is one smug son of a bitch. He knew exactly what to do to get me back here. He found Rexy, probably had her all along. And with me refusing to read or hear anything about this park, I never knew that Rexy was alive, or captured again.

I wanted to see her, be with her again. They also told me that she hasn't been eating well. She seems as if she has lost her will to live, and they hoped that I could figure out what was going on with her. It wasn't very difficult for me to say yes. And he knew it.

I wanted to see Rexy again.

But I'll tell you one thing... Last Christmas, wasn't the merriest of them all... not even the slightest.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Washington D.C. Christmas Day, 2013._**

 _I was hosting this Christmas, so I had invited not only my family, but also Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm._

 _Alan was the only of the two to accept it. I was not looking forward to telling them that I was leaving Washington, that I was leaving to go back to that place. But I hope they will understand why I would go._

 _My doorbell sounded throughout my apartment, making my Siberian Husky, Paws, to go ballistic. He loved company, and especially by Alan._

 _"Hi, sweetheart! Merry Christmas!" My mother exclaimed at the same time as the rest of the family._

 _"Merry Christmas everyone! Please, come inside, and get comfortable." I said, hugging everyone. Even my 13-year old sister did, and she never hugs me. I laugh as Paws runs after my younger siblings, trying to tear their coats off. I roll my eyes at both mom and Mark tried to get him to stop. I turned around to face the door, when Alan walked up to it. He had the biggest smile on his face, and I was glad he was here._

 _"Hey, Alan." I said, jumping into his arms._

 _"Hey, kiddo. Merry Christmas." Alan said, hugging me back tightly._

 _"Merry Christmas. I'm so glad you could make it, Alan." I said, not wanting to let the man go._

 _"Oh, please! You know I would've showed up here soon anyway." He said, and that's true. It's a tradition that we sit down together during Christmas and look for upcoming digs. I've been going with him for years._

 _"Yeah, that's true." I said, trying to sound forgetful._

 _I showed him into the living room, where everyone sat down and started talking to each other. I was feeling nervous and couldn't sit still. So, I decided to get dinner going, needing something to occupy myself with._

 _"Do you need any help?" My mom asked as she walked into the kitchen._

 _"Sure. If you could do the potatoes, it would be helpful." I answered with a smile. My mom smiled at me and got to work. I could still feel her eyes on me, though._

 _"What?" I asked curiously._

 _"Nothing really… I just think you've changed a little, that's all." My said, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"What make you think that?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her._

 _"I don't know… there's just something that's bugging me, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." My answered, and I knew she knew that I had some news for them all._

 _"Let's just get dinner ready, yes?" I said, giving her a smile. "I promise you, mom. Nothing's wrong."_

* * *

 _Everyone sat down at the table at the same time as my mom yelled to everyone that dinner was ready._

 _We sat down, and shared a good meal, with a lot of laughter. I knew I had to tell them soon, but I was dreading it._

 _"So, what's new with you, Kate?" Alan asked, taking a bite of his meal._

 _"Nothing much, Uncle Alan." I said, poking my rice around. "It's just… I got a job offer a couple of weeks ago, and I've accepted it."_

 _Everyone broke out in laughter and congratulations about getting a new job._

 _"When do you start?" My mom asked me excited._

 _"I'm starting in January." I answered with a smile._

 _"Oh, how wonderful! Don't you think so, Alan?" My mom asked him._

 _"I'm not so sure." Alan said, and it surprised all of us._

 _"Why not?" I said, feeling myself watch like a hawk._

 _"Because you called me Uncle Alan, and you never do that, unless you've done something wrong, or if there's something you're doing that you're not proud of." Alan said, pointing a finger at me. "So out with it, girly. What aren't you saying?"_

 _Everyone sat there in silence, looking at me expectantly. I was nervous, but I knew there was no way out of this._

 _"I was offered a job by Masrani Global." I said, and I knew that both Mom and Alan knew what that meant. "Which mean that in a few short weeks, I'll be flying to Costa Rica, before being transferred back to Isla Nublar."_

 _"No! Absolutely not!" Mom said, turning it down in an instance._

 _"What do you mean, no?" I argued back._

 _"I mean no, as in you're never going back to that place. Not after what happened last time." My mom shot back._

 _"I remember more than you think, mom. And I want to go back." I said, letting her know that I've made my choice. By this time, Mark had ordered my siblings to leave the room, along with him. This was between me, Alan, and my mom._

 _"Kate… you can't be going back there. It almost got you killed. It killed your biological parents. I don't want that to happen to you too." My mom told me._

 _"I know that they were killed, by the Velociraptors, not by Rexy. She didn't have anything to do with it." I argued._

 _"But she almost killed me, Lex and Tim. Not to mention Ian." Alan said, and it made me sad to think about._

 _"She did that because she was scared, because she didn't know any better." I replied, still holding on to that._

 _"There's nothing there for you anymore, Kate. Please don't do this." My mom pleaded._

 _"I know that you think that, but you're wrong." I said, tears filling my eyes. "She's still alive, mom. Rexy is still alive, and she needs me."_

 _When I told them about Rexy being alive, they knew that they would lose. They both new that I would always go back there if I knew that she was still here._

 _"She's sick, and I don't know if she'll stay alive for long. I need to go." I said, looking at the two of them, trying not to think about the fact that she might be gone soon. "Please be okay with this."_

 ** _End of flashback._**

* * *

I was jolted out of the memory as the plane touched the ground in Costa Rica. I don't remember a lot about this place, but in some odd way, it felt comfortable. Looking out the window, seeing the blurry landscapes, waiting for it all to stop moving. I hate landings, and I'm just anxious to get off and go see Rexy. I haven't seen her for 20 years, so imagine how nervous I am about finally seeing her again.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Costa Rica. The temperature is about 82 degrees, and the sun is shining. We want to thank you for flying with American Airlines, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay."_

I wanted to get off this plane as soon as possible, because I needed to find out how to get from here to Isla Nublar. Was there some kind of boat that would take me there? I didn't know… I grabbed my two suitcases at baggage claim and walked towards the exit. The rest of my things would arrive in a day or two, I just brought the most essential for now. All that mattered was to see Rexy again.

I looked around to see if I could see any busses that would take me down to the harbor, so I could get to the island. And there was no shortage of busses. Every single bus there, had the logo of the park.

I was just about to get on one of the busses, when I heard my name being called.

"Dr. Sattler!"

I turned around quickly and saw Mr. Masrani himself standing there.

"Hi!" I said a little excited. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you get to the Island safely." He answered when I reached him.

"What do you mean? The boats aren't safe?" I asked him a little alarmed.

"Of course, they are, but it's much more comfortable to take a helicopter out there. I have my own private chopper, right over there." Mr. Masrani said, pointing to a huge helicopter.

"Don't you worry. I'm not flying it myself… yet…" He told me laughing, and I couldn't help but choke a little. I really hoped that I didn't get to experience this man maneuvering a chopper. It would be disastrous.

* * *

The chopper took off, and I held on a little tighter than I normally would. I haven't been in one since leaving the island 20 years ago.

"Are you all right, Dr. Sattler?" Mr. Masrani asked, seeing me closing my eyes.

"Yes… just a little squeamish… I haven't been in something like this since I left the island the last time." I told him honestly.

He didn't press the matter any further and stayed silent as we made our way towards Isla Nublar. I was really going back.

It didn't take that much time, before we finally saw it. It still looks like I remembered, it still looks like it did when I left, when I last laid my eyes on it. I never thought I would be here again.

"Do you see the island, Dr. Sattler?" Mr. Masrani asked me, pointing ahead.

"Yeah, I do. It's still breathtaking!" I answered, looking at him with a smile. This really was the best thing that could happen.

"Oh! Hang on, Dr. Sattler. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Mr. Masrani said, as we entered the airspace between the two islands. The turbulence was the worst… that hadn't changed at all.

"I've always hated this part." I said, mostly to myself, closing my eyes.

"You better keep your eyes open, Dr. Sattler. You don't want to miss this." I heard the pilot said, and I dared to opened them, and I was glad I did.

The new park came into view, and it was nothing like I've ever seen before. This park made the old park to seem so boring. It was a huge hotel, a shopping street, bars, and a lot of restaurants. I couldn't wait to see it all. But first, she wanted to see Rexy.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, Dr. Sattler. Or should I say; welcome back." Mr. Masrani said, feeling proud about his park.

We flew for a few minutes longer, landing on a platform on a building a little further away from the main park, a little up in the mountain side.

Mr. Masrani helped me out and ushered me over to a door.

"This is where we control the whole park. The administration or control room if you have to put a name on things." He told me and showed into a large room. This room was buzzing with life, and humans running back and forth, taking phones, and keeping an eye on the monitors.

"Excuse me for a moment, Dr. Sattler. My attention is needed elsewhere." Mr. Masrani said, leaving me standing there alone.

I let out a sigh, moving closer to the monitors. I loved listening to the buzzing, coming from the room. I stopped to watch two of the employees, sitting there talking about everything and nothing.

"You're talking crazy! You can't say that the Velociraptor is cooler than the T-Rex." The man said, and it couldn't help but snicker. Sure, you can train those raptors. But the Tyrannosaurus is the king, or the Queen for that matter." The man said, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I have to correct you. You can indeed train a T-Rex. It just takes a while, and you have find someone with the guts to do it." I said, making the two of them turn around to face me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interfere. I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation." I said with a smile.

"No problem. You like the T-Rex?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I'm kinda liking it." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I'm Lowry. And this is my partner, Vivian." Lowry said, holding out his hand for me to grab.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kate." I told them with a huge smile on my face. Life is too short to be shy…

"Nice to meet you too… and for the record; I'm not his partner in anything." Vivian said quickly, and I couldn't help but laugh, gaining a stare from Lowry.

"So, what's your favorite part about the T-Rex." Lowry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well. There's a lot of things I love about it. But the best thing about them, is that they're extremely cuddly, and best bedtime buddy a girl could ever ask for." I said without thinking, and both Lowry and Vivian looked at me strangely.

"What? Are you screwing with us?" Lowry asked me in disbelief.

"No… Why would I? You asked me a question, and I answered." I said, suddenly feeling weird.

"Ah… Ms. Krill, Mr. Cruthers. I've seen you've met our newest addition to our staff." Mr. Masrani said, joining us. "This is Dr. Sattler. Or better known as the girl who grew up with dinosaurs. She's the adoptive daughter of Dr. Ellie Sattler, but her biological parents used to work her in the 80's and early 90's."

"No way… You're the T-Rex girl. Your parents were Dr. Thomas, and Doctor Hanson. They were two of the scientist InGen had on staff. They were the ones to successfully clone that Rex!" Lowry exclaimed, making me cringe. I hadn't heard the name Hanson for a long time. That's what my name used to be. Kate Hanson.

"Dr. Sattler is here to help us with the T-Rex. Give us the help we need. And if she's up to it. Behavior analyst when the time is right." Mr. Masrani told them.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that." Lowry explained. Trying to show me that he regretted what he had just said.

"No worries, Lowry." I assured him. He couldn't know.

"Now, Dr. Sattler. This is my right hand, Claire Dearing. Why don't you two grab some lunch, while you wait on the trainer and veterinarian. They told us they would be here by three. Then we can go and see your T-Rex." Mr. Masrani said, and that's when I was aware of the woman standing next to him. A beautiful redhead. I hoped she was nice.

"Hi, Dr. Sattler. It's great to finally meet you. We have so much to talk about. If you'll come with me?" Claire said politely and ushered me along.

"What about my stuff?" I asked, feeling out of control.

"Those will be brought to your own accommodation as we speak. Now, we eat." Claire told me as the elevator closed.

* * *

We walked together down the main street, and I couldn't keep my eyes off things. I felt like a kid again.

"I have to say… it's an honor to meet you, Dr. Sattler." Claire said, gaining my attention.

"Please… call me Kate. Dr. Sattler is my mother." I told her.

"Okay … Kate. It must have been amazing, growing up here before. Experience what you did." Claire said, and I knew she was talking about my life before the disaster.

"Yeah, it was kind of surreal. But you know… it was the only life I knew. For me, it was just as normal to have a dinosaur as a pet, as it was to have a dog." I said with a shrug.

"Here we are… I know the sign says Margaritaville, but I promise you… the food is very good here." Claire said as the waiter showed us to a table.

"So, what's your roll in this place? Are you a doctor as well?" I asked her, and she seemed to choke on her water.

"God, no! I'm responsible for everything that goes down at the park." Claire answered quickly, as if being a doctor was the worst thing possible. "Gosh, I didn't mean to sound so condescending. It came out wrong."

"No apology needed. It's good to know that there's someone in charge. Mr. Masrani seems like he needs a woman around here."

"Yes, well…" Claire replied. "So, I know you don't want to talk about what happened here 20 years ago, but if must be strange being back here."

"More like terrifying. But it doesn't feel the same. Everything is different. All I want, is to go see Rexy again." I answered, starting to feel the journey take its toll on me.

"I understand that, and I promise you, I will make sure you'll get to see her soon." Claire told me, and I had no reasons not to trust her. Just as she said that, someone dumped down on the seat next to me, making me jump. I was not prepared for that. The man was undeniable handsome, but he was all up in my space, and I didn't like that. I guess somewhere along the years I spent with Alan, rubbed off on me. Still, I felt captivating by his alpha nature. He was what you'd call a 'man's man'. He even smelled just like a man should smell. Even though he was wearing kaki pants and a tight shirt over that broad chest of his.

"Don't listen to that one when it comes to promises." He said, grabbing a French fry from my plate. Who does that?

"Don't listen to Owen. His pride is still hurt from our disaster date." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"You dated that?" I exclaimed without thinking.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Owen exclaimed.

"You stole my fries." I argued back, giving him a scowl.

"You're weird. But I guess that's not surprising, considering who your friend is." Owen said, trying to be funny.

"Uhm… this is awkward…" Claire muttered under her breath. "This is not an old friend from the main land. This is our new employee. Dr. Sattler is here the help us with the T-Rex. She has a unique way of getting to know the dinosaurs."

Owen seemed to turn pale.

"You are the dinosaur girl?" Owen asked me, and I already hated that nickname.

"I prefer Dr. Sattler, or Kate. And I'm hardly a dinosaur girl." I told him.

"My name is Owen Grady. I work with the raptors." He said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grady." I said politely, but with a glint in my eyes. "But don't ever touch my fries again."

"Duly noted." Owen replied with a grin.

"Dr. Sattler." We heard a voice call for me and turned around to see a woman walking towards us.

"Yes, that's me." I said, getting up quickly.

"I'm Wendy Olson, Dr. Richards assistant. If you're ready, I'll take you to Dr. Richards, so you can have a talk with him."

I didn't waste any time, because I wanted to see her.

"Yes, I'm ready. Claire are you coming?" I asked her.

"Indeed I am. Let's go. Owen…" She said politely and followed Wendy and myself. It kind of stung that Owen wouldn't join us. There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. But that didn't matter right now. All that matters, is Rexy.

* * *

Wendy drove us towards the huge paddocks, and I actually started to get nervous again. Maybe I get to see Rexy today.

Two men who looked a little older than me, stood by the stairs, waiting for me, and I quickly jumped out of the car, greeting them.

"Dr. Sattler, I'm so glad you took the offer to work with us. I'm Dr. Richards, and this is the trainer, Ken Adams." One of the men said, grabbing my hand.

"Thank you! It really was a no-brainer." I said. "How is she? What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Richards ushered me up the stairs toward the control area of Rexy's paddock.

"We don't know with certainty what's wrong with her. We just know that she's been eating less and less over the last few months, not showing any kind of interest towards the flare, and she barely pokes her head out when the audience is around. We were forced to close the entire viewing last week." Dr. Richards explained.

"We were hoping that you could give us any idea on what to do here." Ken, the trainer said.

"I'm not sure to know what's wrong with her, before I get a chance to see her." I tried to explain to them.

"Is she close by?" I asked Claire.

"Let me ask Lowry." She replied, and called it in.

"Lowry. Do you know the location of the T-Rex?" Claire asked him over the phone.

"Yeah… she's in the middle of the forest. She hasn't moved all day. I grabbed the phone away from Claire. No need to be nice right now.

"Hey Lowry. Is there some sort of speaker out in the paddock?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you make sure it's turned on? I want to try something."

I walked over to the desk, grabbing the microphone.

"What are you doing?" Claire and Dr. Richards asked at the same time.

"I have to find a way to get Rexy to come to me, because I don't even know if she remembers me after 20 years. But I used to sing to her, and maybe she'll come out of hiding so I can get a look at her." I explained to them. When they didn't say anything against it, I turned my back against the window, and took a deep breath.

 ** _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._**

 ** _You make me happy when skies are grey._**

 ** _You'll never know, dear,_**

 ** _How much I love you._**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away."_**

I stopped singing, and we all listened for any kind of movements.

I decided not to give up just yet, and repeated myself.

 _ **"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**_

 _ **You make me happy when skies are grey.**_

 _ **You'll never know, dear,**_

 _ **How much I love you.**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away."**_

As on cue, we heard a loud thump, and the whole office shook, as much as the glass did. The thumping got even louder, and it came towards us with such speed, the others had to hold onto something.

Out of the forest with a load roar, Rexy emerged. I was in awe. This was the moment I've been waiting for. She was here, she was alive.

I walked towards the glass, to get as close to her as possible, carrying the microphone. Tears were streaming down my face, as Rexy came to a holt on the other side of the glass. She cocked her head to the side, studying my every move, as if she tried to figure out if it was really me. I pressed the button, so she could hear my voice.

"Hey there, sweetheart. How's my Rexy doing?" I managed to say through my tears. I wanted to touch her, to hug her, but I knew it wasn't safe for me.

"I love you, and I'm sorry I had to leave you."

Rexy didn't move, and just stood there with her nose pressed up against the glass. She nudged it a few times, trying to get through it.

"Shh, baby girl… I know, I know. I promise you that we'll figure this out, okay?" I said in a soothing voice.

The others expected Rexy to just huff and walk away into the forest again but seeing her reaction to the song and to my voice, left the completely baffled.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's remarkable." Dr. Richards said, shaking his head in disbelief, but I didn't comment on it. All I could think about, was how awful she looked. She really had lost her will to live, and I had to do something about it before it was too late.

I pressed my hand against the window, letting it rest on what would be her nose.

"I love you, Rexy. And I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

 _What Kate didn't notice, was the fact that Owen had made his way up to the control room with Lowry, and he witnessed the interaction between Kate and the T-Rex. He had never seen a dinosaur react like that to any human, not even his own raptors responded like that._

 _He knew this woman would make everyone see these creatures in a different light, and he knew that she would change his entire world in some way._

* * *

 **Kate finally saw Rexy again! And she met Owen. I will tell you now, that Owen and Kate won't be a couple, or show that kind of interest in each other in the first few chapters. But there's no hiding the fact that Owen wants to know more about her approach with Rexy and maybe he could adopt that over to Blue and the others.**

 **Time will show...**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***NicoleR85: Thank you so much! I'm not sure where I'll go with the whole Claire thing.. A part of me wants to make them friends, because they're completely different from each other, so maybe that would be good for Claire.**

 ***SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Thank you so much! She will interact with the other dinosaurs at some point, but for now, the main focus is on Rexy and maybe the raptors after a while.**

 ***Guest: Thank you so much! It means a lot. Rexy came running when she heard Kate's voice. She's been missing that for so long. So it will be cool to continue their friendship, because I don't really know where it's going to end up yet...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation for 2 weeks so I didn't have the time to update this story before now.**

 **I love the response on the last chapter. It means a lot to me that you like this story, and I hope you like this update.**

 _ **I do not own "Jurassic World" only my oc.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there watching Rexy. She looked so skinny and she had lost that shine in her eyes. It made me feel bad for staying away this long. Rexy never let me out of her sight and followed my every move. She was afraid that I was going to leave again.

Dr. Richards walked me through Rexy's medical history, and it was really overwhelming. I learned that they caught her as early as 2002. She's been in their captivity for 11 years. I had to swallow a few more tears because of that. I could've seen her sooner…

"So, what's your plan?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I was kind of hoping that you would keep her steady enough for us to sedate her." Dr. Richards said, and I didn't like it at all. I didn't want to shoot her with arrows on my first day back.

"I know you need to do that eventually, but I have a feeling that she's like this because she's lonely. Why don't you give me a week or two… if she doesn't get better, then I'll make sure that she's sedated…" I offered. They looked a little conflicted, but eventually, they agreed on it.

Claire cleared her throat, trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry to interfere, but I need to show you where you're going to stay." Claire told me, trying to not be insensitive. I didn't want to leave Rexy, but I needed a shower, and a change of clothes.

"Fine… Let's go." I agreed and went to pick up my jacket.

Rexy could sense that something was happening and started to get worked up. She threw herself against the window and let out a roar.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm coming back in the morning, I promise." I said, tapping the glass. It seemed to calm her down, but it was still hard, leaving her like this.

"If something happens, call me right away. I don't care what time it is, you pick up that phone, and you call me." I told the both of them.

I turned towards Ken and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You call me if something happens, or you just have a question." I told him, but it didn't seem as if he liked getting orders from me.

"All right." He said, but he did not look pleased. As if he didn't like that I was telling him what to do.

I looked back at Rexy one last time, and I made a promise that I would be there first thing in the morning. Rexy stood there looking at me, and it was hard to walk away.

Claire showed me to a car, but I was reluctant to get in. I couldn't seem to leave her again.

"Kate… there's nothing you can do for her right now. You've had a long day, and I need to get you to your place before it gets dark." Claire told me, and I knew she was right.

"Yeah. It's just… the last time I left her, I didn't come back for the next 20 years. I don't want that to happen again." I said, and Claire could see that this was hard for me.

* * *

She waited patiently for me to get in the car, as I looked up at her paddock one last time. I could hear her moving around in there, as if she was trying to find a way out, and I like to think she was trying to get to me. I shook off the need to run back to her, and finally stepped into Claire's car. She gave me a reassuring smile before driving towards what I would call my new home.

We sat there in car in complete silence. I don't think I fully understood that I actually saw Rexy again, and I had a lot to think about.

"I have to say. It was rather spectacular to see your interaction. The way you handled that dinosaur, it was… I don't know how you do it." Claire said, pulling off the main road onto a dirt road. I looked at her and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's hard to explain, and it even harder to understand. Maybe someday you'll be able to understand." I told her, and I wasn't trying to sound like a bitch, but it was difficult for me to explain it to people. Claire didn't say anything but smiled at me. She's a strange woman.

The dirt road opened up, and a huge lake came into view. I've never been to this part of the island before. Or maybe I have. Everything seems different, and I don't even know where the old park even was. Did they tear it down?

"So… I figured that you didn't want to live at the hotel, so we thought that maybe you wanted to stay out here, by the lake. There's a large trailer where we've build in a porch, and a additional room on the side facing the water." Claire explained to me, and I was glad that I didn't have to stay in the hotel.

"That sounds great! I love the simpler way of life." I said, feeling even more at home. I found myself the happiest, when Alan brought me along for a dig.

Claire parked the car near the lake, and I love it already. I didn't have any neighbors, except the other trailer on the other side of the lake. Even my dog, Paws, would love it here, but I stand by my decision to let him stay in Washington with my mom and siblings. They would take good care of him.

Claire cleared her throat, trying to get my attention. She was standing on the porch with her hands on her hips. She was getting tired of me, I knew it.

"Sorry. I was just admiring the view." I said, joining her.

"Well. Your stuff is inside, this is the key to your own jeep. It's parked out behind the trailer." Claire said, giving me the keys to both the car and the trailer. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I have an important meeting in about 40 minutes, and I need to prepare for it. Mr. Masrani wishes to see you first thing tomorrow morning. He wants to see you at 8 a.m. before he's going to helicopter class."

I tried my best not to laugh at that, and just gave her a nod. Claire gave me smile, before leaving me to explore for myself. I didn't mind that. I wanted to be alone for a while, and get settled in. Just like Claire told me, all my belongings were placed inside the trailer, or I guess… my trailer now.

I decided to try and get my mind off Rexy for a while and started to unpack. Because all I wanted, was to go back to her.

* * *

I used a few hours, putting everything into place. That's when I realized that the sun was setting. So much has happened today, and it was overwhelming. I grabbed my phone, and a few bottles of beers, and walked outside. I sat down, looking over the lake, and popped open a beer. This was the life. I truly felt like I belonged here. I closed my eyes, letting the sun warm my face a little bit more. It was so relaxing. That was until my phone started to ring. At first, I thought it to be Dr. Richards, but it was my mother.

Shit! Forgot to call her to tell her that I arrived safely.

 _"Hey, Mom."_

 ** _"Do you have any idea of how scared I've been? You were supposed to land HOURS ago, and you promised me that you'd call me as soon as you landed!"_**

 _"Yeah… I'm so sorry about that. I just lost track of time. Everything just hit me smack in the face right away. I was so overwhelmed, I forgot to turn my phone on."_

 ** _"Are you all right, sweetheart? Are you okay?"_**

 _"Yeah, mom. I'm more than okay. I've never felt better."_

 ** _"That's nice to hear, baby. Are you settling in okay? Just remember that you can always change your mind and come back home to us. Paws misses you."_**

I knew that my mother was trying not to ask about Rexy. I think it was difficult for her to ask, and I didn't blame her. The mere thought of Rexy was difficult. It was so difficult, I started to cry all over again.

 ** _"Sweetheart? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_**

 _"No, mom… I'm not hurt. Not at all. It's just… I saw her, mom. I saw Rexy. She's here, and she's real. And the best part of it all; she remembered me. She knew who I was right away. But she's not doing well. I'm afraid that I won't be able to fix her, to get her better. I don't want to lose her."_

 ** _"Oh, sweetie… I know that this is hard for you. But Rexy is getting older… she's over 20 years old. It's a miracle that she's still here. Maybe it's her time?"_**

 _"No! How could you say that? She's going to live for a long time. I just need to figure out why she's not eating."_

 ** _"Kate… Have you ever considered that she's not eating because she's unhappy? Maybe she's lonely, and needs comfort? Maybe a companion? Do you remember why that T-Rex went mad in San Diego?"_**

 _"Dr. Malcolm told us that she was searching for her baby? And that both the mother and the father lived together as a small family. That they understood the bonds of family?"_

 ** _"Exactly… Maybe she's giving up about seeing her family again, and maybe having you there, will make her better?"_**

 _"Yeah, maybe… I really do hope so. I'm so scared I am going to lose her again, mom."_

 ** _"I know you are, Kate. But just give it time. And you just have to realize that maybe this is just her time. And that this is your chance to say goodbye."_**

I hated the thought of Rexy giving up, but my mom made a valid point. Something was disturbing my mother, and I knew that it was my siblings, and they wanted to talk to me, so I wiped my tears, and told them about what I've seen so far, and they told me how jealous they were of me. My sister, Sarah, being only 13 years old, told me about every little thing Paws did, and how he slept in her room every night, which probably meant that he slept in her bed every night. She told me that she wanted to come visit and see Jurassic World, but I told her that I needed to get everything in order first. And I don't think mom would let Charlie and Sarah go down here anytime soon.

I shook my head as my mother finally got Charlie and Sarah off the phone. They had school in the morning, and Charlie had promised to get up early and shovel the driveway. That poor bastard.

I chuckled as I hung up the phone, seeing that I had a text from Dr. Richards. He just wanted to inform me that he saw Rex drinking from the pool, and that she stayed in view all the time, and every time the she saw movement, she thought I would come through the door.

It made my heart melt, and it made me want to jump into my car and go back over there.

"Well, well… What do we have here? A new neighbor?" I heard someone say, and I turned around quickly. Owen stood there, with a huge grin on his face. The evening sun only made him look even more delicious than before, and I was glad he couldn't see me blush.

"Hey… Orwell is it?" I asked, trying to be funny. Owen looked at me as if I had three boobs or something. "I'm just messing with you. How're you doing, Owen?"

"I'm doing fine, dinosaur girl." Owen replied, holding up a six-pack of beer. "I saw you and the ridged bitch pull up on the other side of the lake, and I figured that I should say hello to my new neighbor."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes but patted on the empty space next to me. Owen gave me a smirk, before sitting down next to me.

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it, dinosaur girl?" Owen asked me.

"Yeah… I would know, wouldn't I?" I said, picking at the label of the bottle.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Owen started to say, but I just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I don't expect anyone to remember anything about it." I told him, chugging the rest of my beer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Owen asked, handing me another beer, and I knew he was hinting about what happened at Jurassic Park 20 years ago.

"I could tell you about it… But then I'd had to kill you." I said dead-serious, and I could tell that he understood why I didn't want to talk about it. It took a great deal of therapy to process everything that happened at Jurassic Park. Owen just looked at me for a moment, and it seem as if he could be very persuasive, but he was wise enough to not ask about it again.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked him, trying not to be bothered by the fact that he was sitting this close to me.

"I've been here since 2011. They recruited me back in 2010. I started with the pack in late 2012, and they are incredible. I've learned so much from them in the last few years." Owen told me, and I could see that he was proud of what he did, and that he felt as if the pack was family. That's a familiar feeling. "I'll tell you… there's nothing like watching them grow up and see how the group dynamic works. I have to show you sometime."

I really like the passion that Owen showed to his work, and I couldn't wait to see him in action.

"I have a confession to make…" Owen said suddenly, and it made me to raise my eyebrows.

"I was in the control room when you went to see the T-Rex. It was amazing to watch how you managed to do what you did. No one has even seen her for the last week. She only hears your voice, and she knows who you are. How did you do that?" Owen asked med.

"Uhm… it's a lot of hard work. We grew up together, but if you want, you can join me sometime, and meet Rexy yourself if you want." I offered. "But not right now. I need to figure out what's wrong with her first."

"That I can totally understand. I never want anyone around my girls, not when I don't know what their intentions are. My girls are my world." Owen said with pride.

"That's how I feel about Rexy. But you can't even explain it, you know." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Owen and I sat by the beach for a long time, talking about everything and nothing. It was nice to have someone to talk to and I found myself not wanting to stop. He was all too consuming.

"Well… I said after the sun finally disappeared. "It's time for me to go to bed. I have an early start tomorrow."

Owen jumped up before me and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and was hoisted up on my feet. I tried my best not to fall completely into him, but it wasn't easy. I stumbled a little, and I caught a whiff of that masculine scent of his. It could make even the strongest woman to swoon at his feet.

"I uh…." I said, trying not to look directly at him. "Thank you for a nice evening and thank you for the beers."

Owen grinned at me, and still held onto me. I had to really get myself together, before looking back at him.

"I'll talk to you later, Owen." I said, kissing his cheek lightly. I could hear him take a deep breath. "Goodnight."

I turned around and walked back towards my trailer. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and give him a smile or something. But this was new to me. I've never experienced anything like this, and I didn't know if this was just him being nice. But that's not the case… I'm here for Rexy. Nothing else.

I laid down on my bed, wrapping a thin sheet around my body, trying to find some rest. I looked up at the only picture I had of my biological parents, and myself. It's from the lab when Dr. Wu and my dad successfully created Rexy. He seemed so proud, but I only had eyes for the baby dinosaur staring up at me. I still remember that day clearly. How I fell in love with her that easily. My mom and dad kept their arms around me, as I held Rexy gently in my hands. Sometimes, it's hard to remember how small she actually was.

With a huge smile on my face, and the exhaustion I've endured during the day, I finally fell asleep. Finally feeling at home.

It was one of the best night's sleep I've ever had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up by the sound of the alarm. I actually fell out of bed, because I wasn't prepared for this at all. I looked around the trailer, and I realized that I wasn't in Washington D.C. I was back at Isla Nublar. I was back to where it all began.

I yawned rather unladylike as I put on a pot of coffee. I needed something to start my day.

I loved the way the sun warmed me up, and there's nothing like spending your morning in Costa Rica, feeling the warmth consume you this early. I've really missed this.

I decided to take a shower before meeting Mr. Masrani, and I couldn't wait to start my day. But unfortunately, I used too much time, and now I had to run to get to the meeting on time. I ran out to my jeep, and jumped in. This was so not how I wanted to start my day.

I drove down the dirt road, and I realized that I didn't know where the hell I was going. How am I supposed to do this?

I banged my head against the steering wheel, cursing myself for being this stupid.

A knock on my window, made me almost jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, seeing Owen standing there, smirking at me. I opened the window, and the scent of sweat and masculinity. It drove me insane.

"Howdy there, neighbor. Where are you speeding off to this morning?" Owen asked, leaning on my car door.

"I'm meeting Masrani in about 15 minutes, and I don't even know where to go to next!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dinosaur girl… Just take a left when the road ends... then you'll know where to go." Owen told me.

"Thank you, Owen. I'll talk to you later." I said before driving away. Man! I wished I could see his face right about now. He probably thought that I was completely bonkers.

I drove towards the headquarters, to get ready for my meeting with Mr. Masrani. I wanted this to be over, so I could go back to Rexy and work with Dr. Richards on treatments.

I parked the car and walked into the building. I made my way towards the control room, wanting to tell Lowry and Vivian good morning.

They sat there, still bickering about something. I could sense that they would be a cute couple.

"Hey…" I said, greeting them.

"Hey there, Kate!" Lowry exclaimed, waving at me. "How was your first night back?"

"Oh, it was okay. I fell out of bed this morning though." I told him, and he tried his best not to laugh.

"That's… that had to be graceful." Lowry said.

"Yeah… graceful is actually my middle name." I said with a chuckle.

"I uh… I saw you at the T-Rex paddock yesterday. It was some pretty awesome, watching you interact with her." Lowry told me, and I broke into the biggest smile.

"Yeah. It was pretty intense yesterday. It's surreal seeing her again." I replied, thinking back on that emotional moment.

"It was something all right. Owen stood here going on and on about how extraordinary your relationship is." Vivian said, and I blushed. Owen told me that he watched it, but I didn't know he talked to them about it.

"Hey… do you want to have lunch with us today? We're going to Margaritaville around noon." Lowry told me.

"Yeah, that would be great. Count me in." I accepted his offer.

"Ah! Dr. Sattler." I turned around to see Mr. Masrani coming towards me. "It's so good to see you again. Now, let me hear a little bit more about your plan concerning our T-Rex, please."

I broke out into a smile and followed him towards his office. I was ready for this day to start.

The meeting only lasted a few minutes, with the promise of Claire showing me around the lab and whatnot later on. Right now, I just wanted to go back to Rexy. I was meeting Ken and Dr. Richards by the paddocks to work out a plan on how to proceed to get Rexy better.

I drove my jeep towards the paddock and saw that they already had put up a sign for my parking space.

I jumped out of the car and practically ran up the stairs towards the security room. The door was open, and I was about to go through it, when I heard voices from the inside. It was Ken and Dr. Richards.

"I don't understand why we have to work with her. What does she know about dinosaurs?" I heard Ken ask, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Come on, Ken. She grew up with her. If we want to even have a chance to save this dinosaur, we need to work with her. She can tell us things others can tell us." Dr. Richards argued back.

"Well, I've worked with her for 10 years now… I think that I know this dinosaur than that girl." Ken said, and it made me angry. "I say we just put an end to her misery and get the lab to cook up a new T-Rex. That's our best shot."

Now, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"If you harm her, I will personally make your life a living hell. And I'm going to enjoy it." I said dangerously. "You may not like me, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even if that means if I have to fight you."

Ken couldn't help but laugh, and it made me even angrier.

"Okay, let's try being civil with each other." Dr. Richards said, but I could not see me being civil with him.

"We all want the same thing. We want to do everything in our power to save our girl, yes?"

I wanted to argue, but then I heard her. She was looming close by and I grabbed the microphone, wanting her to know that I was here.

"Hey, baby girl." I said, gaining her attention. She let out a roar and came running. I knew that we had a long road to take, but I was determined to figure it out.

"So… what do you want to do, supergirl?" Ken asked me, and I turned around to answer.

"I want to go into the paddock…." I said, not beating around the bush.

You could hear a pin drop.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the new chapter. Please let me know. In the next chapter, you'll get a closer look on Owen's p.o.v. And let's keep in mind that Kate still doesn't know that her works with the raptors. The same kind that killed her biological parents. How do you think she will react to Blue and her pack?**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***musicluver246: Thank you so much!**

 ***NicoleR85: Thank you so much! I added a little more interaction between Owen and Kate in this chapter.**

 ***Hestia28: Yeah, she kind of is.**

 ***josephguy217: Thank you so much!**

 ***Bluecean: Thank you! I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 ***Guest1: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ***bincabincs: Thank you so much!**

 ***Alex B. Goode: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.**

 ***fallondyson: Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

 ***kaia: Thank you! I think so too.**

 ***Guest2: Here's the update. Sorry for the wait.**

 *** S: Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. It warms my heart that the readers get emotional when reading this.**

 ***paulavara140: Here it is. sorry for the wait.**

 ***LeeMit531: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me.**

 ***CrystalVixen93: Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the wait. I just got back from vacation... so I hope I'm forgiven.**

 ***RebornRose1992: I promise to continue! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I give you the next chapter of the story! I am so glad you like it. It means a lot to me.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this one as well.**

 _ **I do not own Jurassic World, only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

As Owen watched Kate walk back into her trailer, Owen found himself standing there, wishing she would come back outside. That kiss she gave him, almost made him jump her like a caveman. He had never acted like that with anyone before. But there was something about her that he couldn't shake.

It was going to be hard to go to sleep tonight.

The next morning, he woke up early, not being able to sleep any longer. Kate was the first thought that popped into his head. He really needed to get his day started, doing something productive. He decided to go out for a run. It would clear his head before meeting Barry at the Raptor Paddock.

The sun was already up as he ran around the lake a few times, but it didn't seem to work. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind.

He just hoped that his girls wouldn't become jealous of her when he introduced them to her.

Owen continued up the road and couldn't help but curse when he saw Kate's car leaving her trailer. He wanted to talk to her, but he understood that she had to do her thing. It surprised him when she stopped and stood still for a few minutes. Owen jogged towards the car and saw her banging her head against the steering wheel. He chuckled quietly before knocking on her window.

"Jesus Christ!" Kate exclaimed before rolling her window down.

"Howdy there, neighbor! Where are you speeding off to this morning?" Owen greeted, and he mentally cursed himself for being so retarded.

"I'm meeting Masrani in about 15 minutes, and I don't even know where to go next!" Kate exclaimed. Man, how adorable is she?

"Don't worry, dinosaur girl. Just take to the left when the dirt road ends. Then you'll know where to go." Owen told her, leaning onto the door.

"Thank you, Owen. I'll talk to you later." Kate said before driving away.

"Have a nice… day…" Owen called after her, but she didn't hear it. Great! Now he felt like a complete ass.

He shook his head and jogged back to his bungalow, taking a shower before heading off to work.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

He arrived at the paddock just after 9 a.m. and Barry had already placed the girls inside their muzzles to take their blood samples and other tests.

"Well, look who decided to show up this morning." Barry said with that thick, French accent of his.

"Come on, I'm not that late." Owen argued back. He was only a few minutes late. He walked over to the largest of the velociraptor, the second in command in his little pack. She was the most majestic of them all, and Owen had a special bond with her.

"Hey there, Blue." Owen said, stroking the side of her face, and over her snout. Blue sniffed his hand a little, and for some reason, something inside her snapped, and she let out a loud screech and tried to get away from him.

"Hey! What's wrong, girl?" Owen asked, but as he tried to calm her down, she just fought harder against him. "Hey! Cut that out!"

Blue finally decided to listen and started to calm down. Something was really triggering her, and Owen couldn't figure out why. Barry let her lose, and Blue went back to the pack without even looking back at Owen like she always did.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked him.

"The hell if I know. I've never seen her act like this before." Owen said, looking out at his girls. He never expecting things to run smoothly all the time, because that's not how things work.

"Maybe she thought you stink." Barry said, trying to be funny.

"Not cool, man!" Owen shot back quickly. "So, I ran into Claire yesterday. And she was not alone."

"Are you still on that? You know how badly that date turned out." Barry said.

"No, it wasn't like that. She was with that new paleontologist. Dr. Sattler. The one that grew up with dinosaurs." Owen told him.

"Grew up with dinosaurs? Really?" Barry asked surprised.

"Yeah. You should've seen her interacting with the T-Rex yesterday. It was something out of this world." Owen told him.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Barry said.

"Yeah, she really is." Owen replied absentmindedly. Barry tried his best not to laugh. He had known Owen for a long time now, and he had never seen him like this before.

"Okay… moving on." Owen said, trying to get back on the right track, walking away from him.

"I almost expected us to sit down, braid each other's hair and talk about how amazing she is." Barry said laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Barry." Owen shouted at him.

"This is going to be so much fun." Barry mumbled to himself. He was starting to get curious about the woman that had turned his friend into a teenage girl.

* * *

 **Kate's p.o.v**

"I want to go into the paddock." I said firmly, and I swear you could hear crickets.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Ken yelled, looking at me as if I got three heads.

"Dr. Sattler, you cannot go in there. It's not safe, and we have a policy against that kind of thing." Dr. Richards told me, but I just shook my head.

"We need to find out what's wrong with Rexy, right? And my way is less risky for her than to sedate her. Look… she knows me, and I trust her. If I can get close enough to her, I can examine her, maybe get a few blood samples." I told them calmly.

"No! I have to put my foot down. She's MY dinosaur, I've been responsible for her for the last 10 years." Ken argued. "You're not going in there. The only reason you are here, it's just to consult. You're not going anywhere near her."

I tried not to laugh at him.

"Your dinosaur? Your dinosaur. Honey… if she was yours, Mr. Masrani wouldn't feel the need to bring me in, in the first place." I argued back. I was ticked off when it came to Rexy. "Oh, I know! How about you call on Rexy, and then I call on Rexy. And whoever Rexy comes to, will decide what to do. Idiot."

"Dr. Richards, you cannot be on board with this!" Ken practically yelled at the veterinarian. "It's crazy. She's going to get herself killed."

"What is it to you? Then you're rid of me, and you can do whatever you want." I said, taunting him, and if looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Look, Dr. Sattler. You can't just walk into the paddock to her. No matter how much you want to. We simply cannot allow it."

"Look… the option is to sedate her, and that could be fatal for her. You have to let me try." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Dr. Richards said, and it ticked me off. "Now, Ken and I will go get the tranquilizers, and we'll go in to the paddock whenever she's down."

Ken gave me that satisfying, childish smile. He knew that he was getting his way, and I wanted nothing more than to smash his face in.

I turned to look at Rexy, standing there observing it all. I walked over to the glass, pressing my hand against it. I don't even remember how her skin felt against my hand. I just remember how we ran around together, playing. What kind of relationship we had. I decided I couldn't wait and walked over to the door that connected right into the paddock. I could hear Rexy coming towards me, and I could hear Rexy coming towards me. I didn't see the problem with going inside the paddock. I needed to stall the sedation and did the only thing I could think of. I called Mr. Masrani. He was the only one that could stop this.

He wanted my thoughts on how to handle this, so I called him to ask him to come by. He was not happy about it.

* * *

I sat down on the ground by the glass, going through some papers, as Rexy hovered right by my shoulder. She looked a little better than yesterday and she walked a little towards the place she knew the food was coming from. That was a good sign.

"You're just lonely, aren't you, baby girl?" I said, as she nudged the platform a little. I grabbed the walkie-talkie that connected with the main control room.

"Hey, Lowry?" I asked, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey, Kate! What can I do for you?" Lowry said a few seconds later.

"Do you know how to work the food for Rexy?" I asked him, keeping an eye on her.

"Yeah… I think there's food stored for her there. You should see a blue button on the side of the desk. If you push that button first. so, the goat appears and then the yellow button to remove the cage around it." Lowry told me, and I found it rather easily.

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem. Still up for lunch afterwards?"

"You know it." I said, putting the walkie-talkie down. I pushed the blue button and an alarm went off, alerting that something was happening. Rexy looked at me, before walking towards the platform. When the goat came into view, I didn't even flinch. This was for Rexy and her health. I pushed the yellow button and watched as the cage disappeared.

"Go on, baby girl. Please try to eat." I told her, hoping she would take it right away. Rexy only sniffed at it and turned back to me. It was too good to be true.

"Come on, Rexy. Please try to eat." I begged her.

"That won't work." Ken said, as he walked back inside with Dr. Richards in tow.

"Wait… what are you doing with those guns?" I asked, seeing huge rifles being prepped.

"We're going to sedate her, so we can get close to her." Ken said with a smirk that made him look evil.

"No! She's not strong enough for that. Please don't do this. I won't allow it." I said, trying to stop them. Where was Mr. Masrani when you needed him?

"That's your problem, little girl. You think you know what's right, but you know nothing. Things have changed in the last 20 years." Ken said, trying to push me away.

"Please give her some more time." I practically begged. "Give her a chance to get stronger!"

Dr. Richards looked conflicted, and I wondered if he had a pair at all.

"Step aside, before I make you." Ken practically threatened.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Masrani came through the door in the nick of time.

"They want to sedate her. Even though they agreed to give me two weeks to get her better before doing so. She's not strong enough." I answered him in a rush. "She needs to feed and get nutrition, or that sedative might kill her."

"Don't listen to her. She's blinded by her connection to all of this." Ken said, loading his gun.

"No, I'm not. Mr. Masrani, you brought me here to give you my input and you asked me a few hours ago on how I wished to proceed. I know that if I could only get her to eat, then it will get better. I promise." I pleaded him.

"You should've heard her method of getting blood samples from her… She wants to go in without protection. She still thinks that she can walk in there with that monster running free. She's going to get herself killed." Ken said, and I just lost it. I put my weight on it and punched him right in the face.

"Don't you DARE call her a monster! You're the monster here!" I yelled at him and Mr. Masrani had to hold me back.

"The bitch is completely crazy!" Ken exclaimed, spitting out blood. "Do you see that she can't do this? That this is not the right way to do this?"

"Oh, shup up, Ken!" Dr. Richards said, finally standing up for himself. "If Dr. Sattler didn't know what she was doing, would Rexy do that right now?"

We all looked up at Rexy as she walked up to the goat and chewed it down as if she was trying to show everyone that I was right. She's just lonely and needed someone to care.

"That's the first time she's eaten in over a month." Dr. Richards said. "We've tried for so long, and you're here only for a day, and she's already improving."

"Put away those guns, Mr. Adams. We're doing this Dr. Sattler's way." Mr. Masrani said with authority, before leaving us. Ken looked like he was going to explode. Me on the other hand, had to bite my lip to keeping myself from bursting out with laughter. I walked over to Rexy, and she walked towards me.

I knew that Ken wouldn't let this go, so I hoped that he wouldn't make things difficult by working together. I just wanted what was best for Rexy.

"Maybe you should go clean up before you come back." Dr. Richards told Ken, gesturing to his bloody nose. "I might I suggest that you change your attitude. Dr. Sattler is here to help us fix the T-Rex we already have. That creature is a treasure to this park, and we'll do whatever it takes to save her."

It warmed my heart to hear Dr. Richards defending Rexy like this. Maybe her eating just helped her save herself. Maybe she would get better.

Ken stormed out, cursing at the both of us. How this man could be a trainer, I could not understand. We waited a few minutes to see if Ken would return, but he never did. So, we just sat down in Dr. Richards office, and we tried to figure out a plan for the next few weeks. We decided to take a day at the time, and see how she eats, and if she gains any weight. I still wanted to go in to see her, though. I wanted to give her a hug, and just feel her closer to me again.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Ken was furious as he left the T-Rex paddock. He had never experienced something like this. No one dared to punch him in the face. Everyone always showed him the respect he deserved. He dabbed his nose with a towel and tried to stay level on the road. He wanted to hurt something, or someone. He stopped his car at the lab, walking through the doors like a locomotive. He was on a mission, and slammed the door open to the office in the far-left corner. The man sitting on the inside jumped at the intrusions and glared at him.

"God damn it, Ken! Why don't you knock next time!"

"Oh, shut up, Hoskins! I can't believe that girl!" Ken exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Hoskins asked him, looking at his still bleeding nose.

"That bitch, Dr. Sattler punched me. Just because I suggested that we put down her beloved T-Rex and breed something new. She does not see what we're trying to do here." Ken told him.

"Ken… How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't put yourself in that position! You know how much is at stake here." Hoskins exclaimed, and cursed his friend. "This is not what I talked to you about last year."

"I know! I just gave up when she stopped doing the things I wanted her to do." Ken shot back at him.

"That's why Masrani brought that woman back her… to save that thing that you screwed up. Now, get your act to together, and you suck up to them. You suck like you've never sucked before!" Hoskins barked at him, and Ken didn't dare talking back at him. They had too much to lose.

* * *

 **Kate's p.o.v**

Dr. Richards and I worked together until well over lunch time. We needed to do this right, and I was glad that I wasn't alone.

"So…" Dr. Richards said, clapping his hands together. "I think we got this right."

"Yeah. I think so too." I replied. "But I still want to go in there. I want it to be like it was 20 years ago."

"I know you do, Kate. But right now, we're at a point where I can't send you down there. I'm sorry." Dr. Richards said. I looked at him and I understood why he felt like this.

"I know, Dr. Richards. It's just hard. How do you suggest we take the blood tests?" I asked, looking at the monitor, and see that Rexy is on her way into the forest again. It worried me a little bit, but maybe she just needed some time alone.

"Let's go to lunch, shall we?" Dr. Richards said, and that's when I saw what time it was.

"Oh! I am supposed to meet Lowry at Margaritaville at noon." I said and grabbed my car keys.

"Have a good time, kid. I'm going to lunch with my wife." Dr. Richards said with a smile.

"Ok, great. Let me know if you need something. I am sure you have other dinosaurs to look at today." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll be fine here by yourself." Dr. Richards replied.

"Thank you, for today. It really means a lot to me." I told him. This older man reminded me of my Uncle Alan. It's nice to have that here.

* * *

I jumped into me jeep and drove towards Margaritaville. I hoped that Lowry waited for me.

Fortunately, he did, but he was all alone. Now I felt bad.

"Hey. I'm so sorry for being late. Did everyone leave?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"No… Vivian didn't want to come." Lowry said, and the way he reacted to that, I understood that he was in love with her. "And I haven't been waiting long."

"That's good. I'm starving!" I said, opening the menu.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Lowry asked, gesturing to my banged up fist.

"Oh, that. Yeah… I uh…" I started to say. How do you tell someone you punched someone on their very first day?

"You punched the T-Rex trainer in the face?!" Claire suddenly appeared, with her hands on her hips. She was not happy about it. Lowry started to laugh loudly.

"You punched Ken? That's hilarious!" Lowry said, holding his hand up his hand for a high five.

"No! It's not hilarious, Lowry." Claire practically hissed at him. "Kate. You could get sued for this. You could have done a lot of damage."

"I'm sorry. I lost my cool, but he was talking about putting Rexy down, and I couldn't allow that." I argued. "Rexy is the reason I am here. Look. Mr. Masrani didn't say anything about it, and he was there. Ken was totally out of line."

"That's beside the point. I don't know how you're used to do things back from whatever hillbilly town you used to live in, but we don't do stuff like that here. Now pull yourself together!" Claire yelled at me.

"Whoa! I think you're out of line, Claire. She made a mistake." Lowry said, trying to defend me. What a nice man.

"It's Ms. Dearing to you!" Claire hissed, and walked away from us.

"Jeez… what's her problem?" Lowry mumbled, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you for standing up for me." I told him.

"Meh… Claire, Ms. Dearing can be a real pain in the ass. Also, she's had a crush on Ken for the last year or so. She did not like you hurting her man." Lowry said, and I couldn't help but laugh. I had a feeling that Lowry would quickly become my best friend.

* * *

The rest of the day, I did some paper work, and made sure that Rexy was okay. I tried to find Ken to tell him that I was sorry for punching him. I may have acted a little harsh.

When I finally went home, I was exhausted. I said goodbye to Rexy, and I looked forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

I yawned as I stepped out of the car. I could literary sleep for days.

I was looking forward to just collapse on my couch and not move for the rest of the night.

A knock on my front door made me sigh loudly.

"No… not now." I exclaimed but got up and opened the door. Owen stood there with a huge smile on his face. God! Was it possible for him to look even hotter?

"Hey." I said not sure what else to say.

"Hey. I figured that you might be hungry and I'm about to throw some steaks on the grill, and I wondered if you wanted to join me?" Owen said with a smile that could literary be the death of me.

"You know what… that sounds amazing actually." I said, and Owen looked like I just made his day.

"Great! Right this way, my lady." Owen told me and showed me the way back to his home. It was nice walking like this with him. It seemed familiar, and I wonder if my biological parents ever felt like this. I know they met on this island.

"Welcome to my bungalow." Owen said, gesturing to his trailer, and I burst out laughing.

"Bungalow? It's sounds so cheesy." I said laughing out loud.

"That actually make it sound so bad." Owen said, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"It sure sound like it, Casanova." I said, patting his chest. His firm, broad, muscled chest. Snap out of it, Kate!

"So, I'll just get the grill ready." Owen said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah… That sounds like a good idea." I agreed. I grabbed myself a beer.

It was so much fun, and really relaxing sitting here, watching Owen make us dinner. I told him about my day, and he started to laugh when I told him about punching Ken in the face.

"Oh my god! I would've given anything to see that!" Owen said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, well… I happend to do it right in front of Mr. Masrani. He actually had to hold me back." I said, trying not to blush.

"Well, how did it work out in the end?" Owen asked.

"Rexy finally ate. I like to think that she ate because she knew it was for the best. And that if she didn't, something bad might have happened." I told him.

"I think you're right. She's tuned in on you, and I think that she could tell that this is what you needed from her." Owen said, trying to show that he understood how I felt about her.

"I just wish I could go in to her, pet her again. It's so bitter sweet, seeing her there, knowing that I can't touch her. I think she needs it." I said, pushing my plate away. "But they all say that I'm crazy and that I'm not allowed in there. I don't know… It's just hard."

"I know it is." Owen told me and grabbed my hand. It felt nice to sit like this.

"So, how did it go with your dinosaurs today?" I asked, still holding onto him.

"Well… Blue gave me a hard time today. She was being a real bitch to put it mildly." Owen said with a sigh. "She went ballistic and wouldn't let me touch her. I could tell she was plotting to make my life miserable."

"I'm sure that's not true." I said to reassure him. "Maybe she's just going through something?"

"Yeah, maybe… It's just, we haven't seen her like that before." Owen added. "Maybe you would like to come and see the girls sometime? Give me some pointers on what you think of her behavior?"

"Yeah, I would love too." I agreed. I would really want to see him working with his girls. We just sat there in perfect silence. It was nice that we were this comfortable with each other. I had never experienced something like that before. I didn't want this moment to be ruined.

* * *

I was about to say something, when my phone went off.

"Sorry. I have to take this." I said quickly.

 _"Hey, Lowry. What's up?"_

 ** _"Hey. I need you to go to the T-Rex Paddock right now. I need to show you something."_**

 _"Yeah, sure! Is there something wrong?"_

 ** _"I just need you to come here right now, but don't tell anyone about it."_**

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

"I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I'm needed back at the paddock. Lowry told me to come there straight away." I said, getting up from my seat.

"Is everything okay?" Owen asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. He didn't say what's wrong." I said walking fast towards my trailer.

"I'll go with you." Owen told me. He was not asking, he was telling me, and right now, I didn't care.

We reached the paddock in no time, and a rather jumpy Lowry stood there by the door, pacing back and forth.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked in a rush. "Is everything okay with Rexy?"

"Yes, she's fine. It's you I'm worried about." Lowry said, eyeing Owen up and down.

"Why do you worry about her?" Owen asked him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm about to do something for you, that could be incredibly dangerous, and we're probably going to lose our jobs." Lowry rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as Lowry gave me a card.

This is a card for that door right there." Lowry said, pointing behind me. "That door will lead you in directly to your dinosaur, and I think it's good for both of you if you walked in there."

I grabbed the card without thinking twice about it. I was not going to stop now. I didn't care what happened to me, I needed to do this.

"No, no, no! You can't go in there, are you insane?" Owen exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "She can kill you just like that."

"I know it seems unbelievable, but Rexy would not do anything to harm me. I need to do this, Owen. Look… if it makes you feel better, you can grab on of those sedation guns, and if it gets rough, you can sedate her, okay? But I'm going in there. I don't care what you think."

Owen was conflicted, but I didn't care. I was doing this. I needed to do this. Without looking back, I used the card to go through the door. I have been waiting 20 years to do this.

When the door closed behind me, it fell completely silent. You could not hear a single sound. The intercom turned on, and I could hear Lowry's voice.

"Okay, Kate. The second we don't see this as safe, we're pulling you out of there, okay?" Lowry said, and I just held my thumb up.

I was so ready for this. I took a deep breath and walked a little further into the paddock.

"Come on, Rexy! I know you're out there. I can't play with you, if you don't show yourself." I yelled out, knowing she could hear me. And boy, she heard. Loud thumping alerted me that she was coming fast.

Rexy broke through the trees and she stopped when she saw me standing there. Tears welled up in my eyes, having her this close to me.

"Hey, babygirl." I whispered, walking a little closer to her. Rexy shook her head and walked towards me. I stood perfectly still, waiting patiently. She stopped just a few feet away, bending her head down to smell me. I prayed that she remembered my scent. I was remarkably calm as she sniffed my face. She made low growling noises, taking her sweet time taking me in. I was starting to think that she didn't recognize me, when all of the sudden, her wet tongue made contact with my face, licking me all over. I let out a shriek of laughter.

"That's disgusting, Rexy!" I exclaimed. She stopped right away, and gently pressed her nose against me. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks, when I saw how skinny she actually was.

"Oh, Rexy! I've missed you so much! I said, wrapping my small arms around her head as much as possible. I placed my head on her and closed my eyes. This was home for me.

"I never thought I would ever be able to do this again." I whispered. Rexy didn't move away from me, and I could see her closing her eyes. She needed this too.

I didn't want this moment to end, but then I heard the intercom turn itself back on.

"Uh, Kate? I'm sorry to cut this short, but…" I heard Lowry said, and I turned my head around.

I could clearly see, Ken, Dr. Richards, Claire and Mr. Masrani standing there, looking at me. I straightened myself out, and Rexy looked the same way I did. Man! They looked piiiiisssed.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. This would not turn out well.

* * *

 **There it is! i hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***NicoleR85: Thank you so much! Hope enjoyed this update.**

 ***Bluecean: Thank you so much! Haha! I know right, Ken is super annoying.**

 ***Karen Wood: Thank you so much! Hope you liked their reunion :)**

 ***josephguy217: Thank you so much!**

 ***Lexxxloubell: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!**

 ***Ilena Petrova: I'm so sorry for giving you that cliffhanger. I tried to make it up to you in this chapter.**

 ***harleyquinn87: Thank you so much! It means a lot!**

 ***CrystalVixen93: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ***Jojo67984: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're liking this story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everybody...**

 **I hope you all take your time to read this...**

 **I am sad to announce that I'm going to put all my stories on hold for some time, and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. On Monday, my father was rushed to hospital after being sick for some time. And we were told he has cancer, and the prognosis is not good. This is a devastating time for me and my family, and I just don't have it in me to write anything these days. I hope you understand, and gives me the time I need to be with my family at this point.**

 **Sincerely; Cathrineoriginal**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone...

I know it's been a while, because of my dad's illness.

I'm sad to inform you that my dad passed away June 20th, 2019, and it's been rather difficult ever since. I want to try and come back to my stories, but it might still be awhile before the next update comes along. I need to get my life back together before continuing my stories... but I hope I'll return to you soon...

Sincerely, cathrineoriginal


End file.
